DE 43 30 819 A1 describes a connection between a rotary valve or a swivel valve and a rotary drive in which an outer end of a valve shaft engages in a coupling part of the output shaft of the rotary drive, which is why the outer end of the valve shaft is designed as a dihedron and engages in a corresponding recess in a form-fitting manner.
In order to allow a transmission of force from the rotary drive to the rotary valve or swivel valve to take place, a suitable form fit is necessary, but this requires an accurate alignment of the axis of the valve shaft and the axis of the shaft of the rotary drive. If the two shafts are tilted relative to one another, insertion of the free end of the valve shaft into the coupling part is impossible or results in severe wear in the valve because the inclination of the axes of the shafts relative to one another cannot be compensated. Furthermore, the valve may become leaky because of this wear.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a shaft connection between two shafts, in particular between a rotary valve or a swivel valve and a rotary drive, which will allow a slight inclination between the axes of the shafts, in particular the axes of the valve shaft of the rotary valve or swivel valve and the drive shaft of the rotary drive.